A to Z of Royai
by Kimono Kay
Summary: A collection of Royai drabbles, each based around a word beginning with every letter of the alphabet. A variety of genres! All are drabbles or one-shots. Enjoy!
1. A

**A - Z of Royai**

Author's Note: This is a little idea that I thought of recently, in which I will write a Royai drabble or one-shot based around a word that begins with each letter in the alphabet. Normally I'll pick a random word blindly out of the dictionary and use that (just to add to the random fun of it!). If I pick a word at random that has multiple meanings, I will choose the meaning to work on. Sometimes I may come across a word that I know but won't use it, because I believe that you should only use words if you really know what they mean. Also, all words use British English spelling if applicable. Really boring info but it might be good to know!

All drabbles are stand alone in their content, and I will feature a variety of genres. Anyway, if this all goes well and I get good feedback then later on I might start another A-Z of Royai. :D As you can tell I like feedback, it can be very encouraging.

Enjoy!

Kay (written 18/9/08)

* * *

**A** - Arduous _adj_ difficult to accomplish; strenuous

Colonel Mustang hated Mondays. On Monday nights when he thought he'd escaped the terrible, lingering feeling of going into the office that morning, another rolled around the next week. It was an endless cycle.

Thankfully, Lieutenant Hawkeye knew that on Mondays he was partial to making paperwork into a more arduous activity than it already was. She, like anyone, disliked the fact that paperwork was a necessity required by the military. Nevertheless, she got on with the paperwork (and some of his) in a far more professional manner than he.

Although trivial, Roy Mustang admired her for that.


	2. B

**A-Z of Royai**

**B** - Blood group _n_ any one of the various groups into which human blood is classified

It was one of those days. Central was having a rather uneventful afternoon; a scenario that had become all too familiar to Mustang and his subordinates, and some of the other officers in the area.

He had taken to raiding the personal files of his underlings, the whereabouts given all too freely by a happy Maes Hughes. True, the records weren't anything new to him as he was commanding officer, but it had been a while since Mustang had read them. Naturally he picked out Hawkeye's file first (although he'd refute the idea behind the meaning of the word 'naturally' in this context) and started looking.

It was almost amusing, like a little book of fun facts about the person where you always find something new each time you look. All was going well until he compared Lieutenant Hawkeye's file with Lieutenants Havoc and Breda's files. He couldn't believe it; the letter of her blood group was missing!

When he enquired her about it the next day, she answered as asked. He mentally noted that it was O, and felt somewhat contented with that answer.

She sighed a little and paused, "why were you looking through my file, Colonel?"

* * *

Author's note: Possibly one of the more random words I could have picked, but it was fun to write. :D Thanks to all who have reviewed so far!


	3. C

**A to Z of Royai**

**C** - Carrycot _n_ a light portable bed for a baby, with handles and a hood, which usually also serves as the body of a pram

Roy Mustang had found out something very intriguing.

It was a Saturday afternoon, two days after Maes and Gracia Hughes' baby arrived into the world. They named her Elicia, a cute little baby with tufts of brown hair just like her mother's.

After she was born, Riza and Roy went looking in a baby shop for a brand new carrycot for Elicia, and that was when he saw it. The expression on Riza's face was nothing like he had seen before (the office didn't allow for such scenarios), he saw excitement in her eyes and that _look_ some women get when they see 'baby stuff', as Roy called it.

This secret side of Riza was well appreciated by him, and he hoped to see more of it one day.

* * *

Author's Note: I couldn't resist writing fluff; it just had to be done. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far! :)


	4. D

**A to Z of Royai**

**D** - Decipher _vb_ to make out the meaning of (something obscure or illegible)

His brow furrowed, and wished that she would stop doing this to him.

"What is the matter with you, Hawkeye?" he asked concerned, but laced with a slight edge that she took to be frustration, "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what on earth is wrong?"

"It doesn't matter, just leave it."

Damn him. She shouldn't have let him get to her, he never usually did. Up until recently, that is. Suddenly the tales of his nightly antics annoyed her and they shouldn't, they just _shouldn't_! And yet, she couldn't understand what had provoked such behaviour either.

Finally he scoffed, currently annoyed as she was, "You're so indecipherable."

She fought the urge to smirk right at him and replied, "That makes two of us, sir."

* * *

Kay: Well, I hope you liked it. Drop a review and you will make me happy! That sounded rather sad, I didn't mean it to. =D

Is anyone keeping up to date with the manga? It's getting interesti-i-ing! Or should I say, more so.


	5. E

**A to Z of Royai**

**E** - Early _adj_ occurring of arriving before the correct or expected time

_*knock, knock*_

The man growled, it was far, _far_ too early for this.

_*knock, knock*_

In haste, he decided to get up and get dressed when the knocking didn't cease. Today he wasn't wearing his usual military uniform, but a simple suit. While he and his men -not forgetting one _woman_- were taking care of military matters, they slipped into undercover mode for a day. Mustang was eager to get into this, more so than usual, just not at this hour!

He looked at the clock on his way out of the bedroom, _5:27am_. All he could do was sigh, and think about the extra hour he could have had in bed, asleep, if it weren't for this incessant knocking on his door.

On unlocking the door and opening it, he saw Hawkeye.

"A little early isn't it, Lieutenant?" He said dryly, moving out of the way of the door to let her in. She moved past him, saying nothing as she went to sit on his sofa.

"I'm sorry sir, I just thought that we might go over the briefing before we leave and pick up Lieutenant Havoc and the others."

"Right, I don't mind that." He ruffled his hair and sat down next to Riza, who looked absolutely beautiful dressed in a simple navy blue dress and soft white cardigan. He smiled. "You know, I have been looking forward to this, in an odd way."

"I didn't realise your idea of fun was catching thieves and criminals, sir." She said, looking casually through the file.

"No, no, Lieutenant," he said, "If I'm not mistaken, to pull this off we have to act like a couple, right?" She stopped browsing the file, and glared at the smirk on his face.

* * *

_Kay_: I'm not really sure why they would need a whole group of staff to go undercover and catch some thieves, but to me, it works. I've had quite a few hits on this story, but little reviews. I don't mind that per se, but it'd only take you two seconds. :D You know you love me.


	6. F

**A to Z of Royai**

**F** - Fly _vb_ to move through the air on wings or in an aircraft

It was mid afternoon and Jean Havoc was feeling bored with the paperwork, it didn't currently interest him much. He knew lunch was imminent, so he decided to sit back and quietly finish smoking his cigarette... until he had an idea. Havoc thought about it, and decided that something must be done. He took the cigarette from his lips and stubbed it out in the ash tray. Mustang had a scornful look on his face because of his 1700 hours paperwork deadline, so he thought he would cheer him up a bit.

Taking a sheet of paper from the stack to the right of his desk, he began to write on it a note. It was short and sweet, and got the point across nicely. He only hoped he would get an answer to this, it had been bugging Havoc for days now. Then, like the child he was, he started folding the sheet of paper into an aeroplane, which earned him a look of puzzlement from the woman, Hawkeye, sitting across from him. He only laughed a little, and went back to work.

The Colonel must have noticed the noise, and then noticed the paper aeroplane because he sighed in defeat, calling everyone free to go for lunch.

By this time, Havoc was done.

"Hey, chief," he said, catching the other man's attention, and Havoc launched the aeroplane into the air in the direction of Mustang's desk. The aeroplane flew overhead for a few seconds; however, it had other ideas and did a loop, sending it in the unwanted direction of Hawkeye's desk where it landed softly. He decided that he'd have to work on the aerodynamics, "oops."

Hawkeye took her chance and calmly pounced upon it, unfolding. She wasn't about to have the boys wasting their time on such petty things, and she felt it was best to stop this before the office was turned into a mini airport.

_'So, __when__ are you taking the Lieutenant out to dinner, chief? Don't tell me you haven't asked her yet...'_

She looked up from the crumpled piece of paper to Mustang, who looked fairly innocent; he hadn't got a chance to see that note. Although he had an idea of what it might concern...

"Yes, Lieutenant?" He asked.

"Since you already seem to have discussed dinner plans with Havoc before me, I will consider, but I'm not promising anything..." She said slyly, loving every minute of this. Mustang caught on and growled, Havoc had almost cost him his dinner with Hawkeye!

"Havoc, you will stay here for lunch," he said standing up, and then pointed to the pile of papers on his desk, "and finish these off, would you?"

* * *

_Kay_: Oh yes. You can totally see Havoc doing this, or a least I think so. Anyway, I must say, thanks to all who have reviewed so far, it really helps you know, when you get nice feedback.


	7. G

**A to Z of Royai**

**G - **Green light _n_ a signal to go

For such an early hour of the evening, the sun was well hidden by the horizon. The Colonel was in an unusually good mood, despite having worked tirelessly all day without any complaint. Riza noted that this was indeed an uncommon scenario, but put it down to her superior officer not wanting to be tied down with paperwork over the winter holidays.

The two of them were the last out of the office that afternoon, and as Riza went to open the driver's side of the car, Roy stepped in, "I'll drive today, Lieutenant," he said, a small smile on his face. Her eyes narrowed slightly, wondering if this was an extension of the Colonel's good mood or if he wanted something. Riza decided to comply and see where he was heading with this.

"Very well, sir," and she walked around to the passenger seat, got in and shut the door, "might I ask what has prompted this?" Roy started the car and began heading out of Headquarters, then looked at her.

"Oh, nothing really, I just thought _I'd_ drive today," he said pleasantly, his attention on her fully.

"Well, keep your eyes on the road sir, not on me," she replied and he obeyed, realising what he'd just done, or not done. He became focused on the task thereafter, and drove silently. It wasn't until they came up to a set of red lights that he posed a question to his right-hand woman while he stopped the car.

"Hawkeye, how are you going to be spending Christmas? That is, if you don't mind me asking." As he looked at her, he noticed her concentration was on the lights ahead since his obviously wasn't.

"I'm not sure, sir, but I imagine that I'll visit the Hughes' family on Christmas eve, they did invite me," she replied and finally turned to him with a small smile of her own.

"Yes, Maes invited me too, but that still leaves Christmas day free, doesn't it?" She diverted her eyes on the set of lights ahead again, why hadn't they changed already? She could tell that he probably had a sly smile on his face without even looking at him.

"It does, sir."

"How would you like to spend it with me, Lieutenant?" At that moment, the lights changed from red, to red and amber, then finally, the green light. Riza weighed up her options; she wasn't planning on doing much that day apart from maybe go and see a couple of friends.

"Alright sir, but you _really_ should be more alert," and she pointed to the lights, smiling, then watched as he fussed and flustered about as he tried getting the car to move again.

* * *

_Kay_: I'm terribly sorry that I haven't been able to update in a long while, but it's just been so busy lately! And, I know their world probably doesn't have Christmas but I was feeling rather festive when I began writing and thought I'd throw it in there because I can, really. Thanks to the people who review, it means a lot. =) Have a nice holiday!


End file.
